Three kids, a dog and an ant
by AgentofLegends27
Summary: When a villain forces Scott, Maggie and Cassie to leave there home, Scott remembers about clint's family and decides to stay with them. Little did anyone know the troubles three kids, a dog and an ant could cause! Set a few years after civil war.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story. Please can you review if you have any ideas of what the kids might get upto or any thing you want more of. I really hope you like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own marvel but who knows maybe one day!**

Chapter 1:

"We have to go in to hiding, Scott. It's not safe for Cassie with this villain on our hands. You barely stopped him from killing her last time" Maggie Scott's wife. I had to agree. It wasn't safe for any of them anymore, not even when you have a police officer in the same house. Scott tried to thing of somewhere he could go. He needed overnight to find somewhere safe.

In the night Scott lay awake. He had to keep his daughter safe but he couldn't do it alone. The avenger base was to risky after civil war with people still thinking badly of the group. Suddenly he had an idea. After spending almost a year with his team he new quite a lot about them. For instance clint was retired on a farm. He grabbed his phone an slept out of the bed. He new it would be night there to so he was surprised to get a text back from clint almost straight away.

It was sorted. Cassie and Maggie would go with him to stay with clint and his family on a farm. It was ideal, especially soon as he would have the frequent help of clint and he new Natasha visited often as well. Hopefully all the kids would get along.

The next morning Cassie was sitting next to her pet ant on the floor. Clint's happened to only be a few miles out. Scott couldn't help smiling at his little girl with her pet ant Antia. It was a weird pet but to be Fair they lived a weird life, it is expected if your dads a superhero.

The drive was long but not boring. Cassie was bubbling with happiness at meeting an avenger and his kids. They were greeted by clint at the gate as they all walked through the farm.

"Clint, thanks so much for doing this." Scott said as his daughter run ahead followed by her ant. Clint just nodded as they walked through the door into a little farm house. Cassie seemed to instantly bond with the kids as they were soon out playing. Laura, clint's wife, and Maggie soon sat down to talk as Scott went outside with clint.

"Hey, buddy do you want to show Cassie her room?" Clint said as they ran off back into the house talking. The adults followed them up the stairs. There was giggling coming from one of the rooms as there was laughter coming from one of the rooms. The ant had already settled into a nice dog basket at the side of the room as Cassie and the others were bouncing around the room. The room was pink with a set of white draws and wardrobe. There was a small toy box in the corner with action figures and dolls. The bed had a light blue cover on it with a pink crown in the middle.

"Thanks man." Scott said as they left the kids to it. They guessed they were in with some trouble with three kids, an ant and a dog but for now they let them have some fun. They went back downstairs to have a meal, all of them together. It was interrupted by the arrive of who the kids called 'auntie nat'. While the others went up to hug her, Cassie sat in her chair until Lila dragged her to meet Natasha. Before long it was time for bed and the three kids headed up to there rooms.

Cassie entered and picked up her favourite bunny. She liked Lila and Copper but still missed home. Antia was sitting in her basket looking all cute with his little ant legs over the edge as if to say 'let me on your bed' eventually she gave in o let the ant into her bed. She laid down with the ant by her side and her cuddly in her arms.

When Scott came in a few minutes later he couldn't help but smile as he petted her ant and walked up to give her a kiss on the head. His little girl.

"Love you peanut." He said as he saw her smile. He turned of the light after one more look at his wonderfully daughter as he exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Please review and follow. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2:

The next morning all three kids we're up early, it was chaos from the start. Somehow the three of them made a great trouble making team. Within an hour they had painted a wall, almost let out a herd of goats and shattered a window. After breakfast it was suggested that they played outside. Laura and Maggie sat don together on the front porch to watch the kids.

"Let's play avengers, I bagsy dad." Copper said as he picked up a toy now and arrow set. Cassie quickly get a small group of ants around her and her pet whilst speaking.

"I'll be my dad." The others looked in awe at her"dad gave me the device to help keep me safe." She took it out and quickly showed then as all the ants apart from her pet scattered Away. Quickly she put it back in and they all ran back.

"I'll be aunt nat then." Lila spoke as she picked up a nerd gun and belt with a little spider on the front. Once they were in gear the game began.

"Look out ant-girl, hydra are incoming" Copper said as they all started to shot and fight invisible objects.

"Copy that hawk boy." Cassie replied in between fighting. Soon they were in mid battle.

"Spider-girl is heading towards the main target." Lila called as she headed towards a tree in the far corner. It was odd how simular they were to there heroes. Cassie and Copper made a lot of silly and funny comments whilst Lila focuses on the mission. Copper had to heard up the arrows quickly where as Lila had an almost endless supply of weapons.

"They as so much like there heroes, it's odd. Maybe the next avengers?" Laura said as a joke. The two mothers laughed before realising that it could happen. Lila had already learnt a lot of fighting hand to hand, so she could protect herself, form nat and copper was getting good for his age at firing arrows from clint as a hobby. Cassie had already picked up being able to control ants from Scott, again for safety. For now the mothers decided that they would just look out for the kids and take it when it comes.

Inside it was time to decide what to do about schooling. It was difficult enough to home school to different age groups but three was a different matter. Also Cassie had never been homeschooled where as Lila and copper had done both. It was decide that the three of them would go to school together, under the same first names but different last names that shield sorted out.

Later that day the kids were informed and they were exited but also visibly nervous. Later on Scott and clint took there kids aside separately to talk about it.

"How do you feel about it? I know it's sudden, peanut but it's best to go at the start of the year rather than half way through." Scott said. Cassie answered with a small okay. Scott reassured his daughter as best as he could.

"You'll do fine, one thing to remember is no obvious ants, one in the pocket if you want is fine. Only use them if you are in real danger, not just being beaten up or something. Also I am not ant man at school so when asked about me just say I a stay at home dad or something okay." Scott said as Cassie gave him a nodded. The father and daughter hugged for a minute before all the kids went away again.

Dinner was eaten in mostly silence. School was to start in two weeks and they needed to get everything. The next day they would make an outing to the town to get supplies. Yet once dinner was over the kids immediately ran outside to continue there game as if nothing at happened.

That night the group had a movie night to watch one of the kids favourite movies, brave. Lila liked it because the red head girl was amazing and could do anything, copper liked it because there was bows and arrows as well as the twins and Cassie liked it because of the animals in it. Afterwards the adults carefully carried the children to bed after a long day. Cassie ant was sleeping on her bed again but Scott didn't mind. He tucked her bunny under her quilt before leaving the room with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been busy other stuff such as school. Please review this story with any ideas. Sorry this chapter is so sort but oh well. On with the story.**

Chapter three:

The next morning Natasha came back to the little farm with a device to use in the day. For caddies sake it was decided that Antia was to be taken on the shopping trip to. The ant was soon turned into a dog with the device. The dog was a black Labrador cross to make it "extra fluffy" for Cassie. When she saw the dog she ran up to it and Berried her face in the black fur before wisp earring about the ant getting back to her normal self soon. After the preparations where made the two family's headed out together in two normal black cars borrowed from stark industries. They got in the cars and headed on there way.

When they got to the town they all began to walk through the streets together. It was beautiful village street styled area where all the shops had old wooden styled roofs and little widows in. The first shop they went to was for uniform where they for fitted for they first day. In the next shop they each bought a bag. Lila brought a little red rucksack with black sidelines. Copper brought a bag with space on and Cassie one that was brown with a little black dog on it. They all brought pencil cases that matched there bag before heading to lunch.

In the café they had to sit outside because of the dogs and they brought two tables together to make room for everyone to sit around. A young boy came up to them.

"Hello, I just wanted to say I saw you in the school uniform shop and that you haven't been to my school before. I hope you enjoy it." He said before hiding behind his mum on a table on the other side of the road. The rest of the meal was done with chatting and joy. The kids were more relaxed now about school than the parents.

The rest of the day was spent buying more supplies before heading back home. The group got in and quickly the kids were outside. They had decided to play there usual game of superheroes in the same characters as usual. Somehow within three minutes they were trying to use ants to get copper down from a tree and we're trying to make an ant hat for the horse. This had to be stopped obviously but the two men couldn't stop laughing at the trouble making kids.

When dinner finally came the mothers signed in relief. The trouble those kids had caused was beyond belief.

"Cassie, can your help me build a den." Copper had said. It seemed like a good suggestion until they started doing it. They tried to tear down a house for wood as well as jump on branches until they came crashing down to the floor with the child in the leaves. It was decided then that a den would be a new project for the fathers and kids as a bonding time, except the mothers had forgot to ask the dads first so try got dragged into it by three kids jumping around the kitchen.

That evening it was decided that an early night was needed after all that fun. After the kids and boys had headed off to bed, the two mothers with Natasha had a girly evening. It started out with nail painting and stories but ended with the three of them watching movies until 4 o clock in the morning. All of them were used to staying awake. Natasha from missions and the other two from raising kids.

The next week flew by quickly and soon school was starting. You could feel the tension rising each day as the kids and adults alike grew nervous. Could the kids really keep secrets like that from there friends. What if someone hurts them? These thoughts swarmed through all of there minds all day and night until it was finally the night before school.

Cassie couldn't sleep. Even with her ant and bunny. The idea of a new school was scary and Unknown. She walked down carefully out of the room and into where her dad slept. She oils go to her mum but for some reason she wanted her dad. He woke up and quickly wrapped the young girl in his arms before putting her down next to him. The young girl was soon asleep and Scott followed a while later. Antia back in her normal form was sitting on the end as if guarding her girl from anything that could hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next update, please review and follow. It means a lot and keeps me writing.**

Chapter 4:

The next day was chaos and they tried to get the kids ready. They were getting into there school uniform whilst the mothers tried to clear up the messy breakfast. A few minutes later they all piled into the two black cars and rode in silence on the way to there first day .

Cassie and the others all went away from the parents and walked one by one to there classrooms. Lila was the first to enter and sat in the corner and looked back at the others before turning to talk to the girl next to her. Next copper left and quickly nodded at Cassie as he sat down. Cassie felt the little ant in her pocket before walking into the classroom. There was 30 faces looking up at her. She gulped as she walked in to her room and sat down next to a young ginger haired girl.

"I'm Niome." She said as Cassie shuffled in her seat out of nerves. She had to remember she had a different last name now.

"I'm Cassie." She said quietly as the teacher started talking. Cassie tried not to answer any questions until the teacher called on her.

"Cassie, what is 8+9" Cassie spoken quietly that the answer was seventeen but people laughed at her shyness. Cassie noticed a small ant on the boys desk. She new it was likely to be squashed so sent it away. The rest of the class went without problem until break time. She met up with Lila and copper to share first day stories. They both had a fairly good first day even though Lila also got laughed at for being shy. Suddenly some year six boys came over.

"So your the new kids, well there's something you should know now, we run this place. There is rules, the main one is don't mess with us. Understood." The three kids all nodded I fear before the kids tried to hit lila. Almost instinctively she dodged the attack and put her hand up in defence. She realised her mistake almost straight away. Quickly she hid behind the other two who covered her.

"Little defence child are we, bet we also want to be a hero too. Well all a hero gets you is this." The boys quickly lifted the the children into the air and dropped them back down. All three kids landed so they didn't get hurt as practiced. They stood back up before running around the sides of the boys and sprinting away to near the teachers to play. There they found some kids playing a game. They walked over and asked if they could play.

"Yeah, we're playing heroes and villains. We have three villains and could do with more heroes if you like." Soon it was decided who each would play and quickly the game began. Lila did some call fake hits and kicks whilst the others looked on.

"How did you do that?" One of the boys asked. Lila replied that she had training in self defence which was true.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Auntie nat turned up with the rest to pick them up. They were all bussing in the cars. That night the kids all sleep easily after such a action packed day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated but school had been really stressful and I haven't had time. This chapter is really short but I need to find some more ideas.**

Chapter 5:

The next day school started again. Cassie had sat next to Niome again. The lesson seemed to go quickly and soon it was break again. She met up with Lila and copper and they all played together. The rest of the day was easy. When they got home they found that clint and Scott had fallen asleep on the sofa while the mothers had picked up the kids. Auntie nat was staying over help look after the kids whilst the mothers went shopping.

"Do you know where your mums make up is." She said to Lila and copper with a cheeky grin on her face. They nodded and quickly wen yup to go get it as Cassie and nat got up to get a camera. The group we formed as the plan was made.

Carefully nat, Cassie and lila did the make up as copper filmed the whole thing. Soon they were Finnished and the close up picture were taken. The whole group was giggling from the messed up make up. They hid behind the sofa until the men woke up. By the time this happened they were joined by the mothers. Scott and clint took one look at each other before bursting out laughing.

The rest of the evening went smoothly until the kids had gone to bed. A few minutes after this there was few feet tiptoeing down the hall to the window by a tree. The three kids, an ant and a dog all carefully climbed down before running to the fence. They crawled under it before running into the woods. It was dark at this time so they had brought a small torch each before heading off. For around an hour they ran around in the woods before a twig snapped behind them. Suddenly a huge army of ants had crowded around the group as they shone they touched at the figure but it was too far away. Suddenly it stopped and raced what seemed like massive claws. The children screamed before laughter came from the monster and it moved into the light. Clint appeared with two sticks with gloves on the end giggling like a child.


End file.
